notoriousrspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum Rules
Flaming & Trolling Flaming, also known as bashing, is the hostile interaction towards another internet user, often involving the use of profanity. Small amount of flame is acceptable. Staff members shall act accordingly when the flaming becomes excessive. Infractions may vary from a warning to post banning depends on the severity of the content. Trolling is the deliberate act of attacks towards a content or an internet user. Trolling does not always offend another nor can it be aimed at anyone but there are cases when it is inappropriate. Mild trolling is acceptable but once again, staff members shall act accordingly if the content is considered offensive.? Advertising We have zero tolerance towards the advertisement of other servers and websites. The violation of this rule results in a permanent ban from the forums. Security Exploiting or attempting to exploit loopholes, vulnerabilities, or bugs will result in the permanent removal of your accounts. Any activities with an objective of violating the confidentiality or harming of the forums users will result in an immediate termination of your accounts. IP Ban & Ban Evasion IP bans as reserved for the highest-level offences, including (but not limited to): DDoS, Hacking, etc. In some cases, IPbans may be handed to repeat offenders of lower-level rules. Players that have been IP banned are not welcomed back and any attempt to return to the forums under a new name / IP will result in another ban. Misposting Misposting is considered spamming to a degree. This can easily be avoided simply by reading the section title and reading any relevant announcements or pinned threads within that section. If you are unsure about where to post a thread, private message our forum staff or a member of our community. Spam Posting Spam posting is basically the act of posting useless and irrelevant things on topics. If you are going to post something that has nothing to do with the topic, then don't post. Depending on the content of the post, you may receive a verbal warning or a warning point. Hanging Quotes Hanging quotes is essentially quoting someone's post and just posting it. It looks trashy on the forums and it only results in spam posting. If you have nothing relevant to say toward the topic, don't post. Faking Evidence Any form of faking evidence on a player/staff report will result in a permanent ban - no exceptions. Inappropriate Content We have younger players on the forums and in-game. We do not wish to have any type of inappropriate content. Posting any inappropriate content may result in an infraction on forums. Inappropriate content includes any content that is disturbing or explicit. Thread Hijacking Thread Hijacking primarily applies to the market section of the forums. It is the act of posting on a sale thread (that is not yours) and selling items at a cheaper price or buying items at a higher price. This is strictly forbidden and can result in a warning, or if a repeat offense - an infraction. "@ Player" Topics Threads directed to players are allowed as long as it remains in a positive environment. If the thread is directed to negatively effect a player, harm the security of the user, or it is intended to flame bait others, the thread will be closed and the creator of the topic may receive a warning point. If your content is directed towards a staff member or a player to clarify a rule/statement/question, we expect them to use the private messaging system instead. Gravedigging Posting on a thread that is at least 2 weeks old (14 days) or more without a post is seen as spamming and can result in a warning point. The only sections that this rules does not apply to is the sections that do not give post count - e.g. Spam. If the thread is still relevant, then a post can be made on it. Reputation Farming Any person caught buying reputation points or using multiple accounts to farm their reputation will have the reputation reset to 0. RSGP/Accounts Trading Any person caught selling, buying or trading RSGP or accounts for other currencies, on the Notorious forums, or in-game, will receive an instant ip-ban. We do not condone any trading of RS products due to the high-risk of scams occurring, and we cannot be held responsible for this. Forum Shoutbox *Trolling is not allowed. Depending on the severity of the trolling and how far it goes, you can be warned about it or get banned instantly from the shoutbox for 24 hours (this increases as repeat offences accumulate). *Flaming other users will not be tolerated and will result in a 24-48 hour ban from shoutbox - depending on the severity. *Flooding the shoutbox is not allowed. You will be banned for 24 hours if you are caught flooding the shoutbox. *Spamming the shoutbox, whether with text or with emoticons, is not tolerated. You can either be warned or banned from the shoutbox for 24 hours. *Excessive swearing is prohibited - you will be banned for up to 48h if you are seen doing so. (Please note that all other forum based rules also apply to the shoutbox.) Discrimination Discrimination of any kind will not be tolerated here at Notorious, violation of this rule will result in an automatic 48 hour ban from both the shoutbox as well as the servers forums. We here at Notorious wish to breed an community atmosphere not an atmosphere were one can be looked down upon or made fun of for their personal qualities. Staff Reports When a staff report has been posted we ask that members not involved in the report refrain from posting their views on the subject. If we want your opinion we will ask for it. Any further comments on staff reports from players not involved will result in an infraction